Nagini
by Nobodiesland
Summary: Bad summary. A Tom lo atacan unos muchachos del orfanato "Todos los días era la misma historia, se metían con él, se defendía y pagaba el pato, era al único al que le recriminaban todos, sin ser culpable de nada, de absolutamente nada"


Era una noche oscura, la mas oscura que jamás había visto. La brillante luna, se mantenía oculta tras las nubes negras de un cielo encapotado.

Las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza, filtrándose por aquella ventana rota y mojando el suelo de aquel maldito orfanato.

El estruendo de un rayo lejano, lo sobresaltó, no es que los rayos le causasen pavor, mas bien le gustaban, pero ese había sido el primero en toda la noche y sinceramente, estaba medio dormido, así que no era extraño que le sobresaltara.

Se levanto sigilosamente, procurando no molestar a su compañero de habitación, lo que más odiaba es que le preguntaran, cualquier cosa, no importaba que realmente fuese una obviedad o realmente algo importante.

Cogió una silla de las pocas que habían en aquella habitación, la puso delante de aquella ventana y se sentó. No le importó que aquellas gotas mojaran sus ropas y su pelo, es más, le agradaba la sensación de sentir el frescor de la lluvia en su piel.

Oyó unas voces en su cabeza, intento ignorarlas, pero no pudo, siempre había escuchado aquellas voces, pero en esos momentos, las escuchaba con más frecuencia que nunca y aunque realmente, no sabía por que se producían, sabías que su actual insistencia era debida a que estaba cansado.

Todos los días era la misma historia, se metían con él, se defendía y pagaba el pato, era al único al que le recriminaban todos, sin ser culpable de nada, de absolutamente nada.

Esta mañana fueron seis. No hizo nada, simplemente se despertó como cualquier día y fue a desayunar, como todos, aquella comida que tanto hastiaba, un puré.

-Hey, Riddle .- se le acercó uno.- es extraño que comas lo mismo que todos, a fin de cuentas, eres un monstruo.

Intentó ignorarle, y trató de terminar lo más rápido posible aquel potaje para poder huir, no es que fuese un cobarde, es que sabía que no podía ganarles.

Uno, de los que estaban detrás suyo, sigilosamente, presiono el plato con uno de sus dedos, haciendo que el plato de este se cayera, ensuciando sus pantalones.

Al entrar la señora Cole, quien observó los pantalones del niño sucios, todos se sentaron en sus sitios, era más que obvio que ellos habían sido los que lo habían molestado, pero ella, prefirió ignorarlo, al fin y al cabo, era lo más fácil, Tom Riddle, era el niño que siempre había presentado, digamos, ciertas peculiaridades, el no era como los demás, y por ende, necesariamente, tenía que ser el culpable.

-Riddle! .- se dirigió hacía él con voz mandona.-

Él levantó la cabeza, dándose por aludido, com es natural, al llamarle por su apellido.

-Señorita .- dijo con voz firme.-

-Ya has vuelto a liarla! tenías que ensuciarte los pantalones preciso?

Tom sacudió la cabeza, a modo de negativa, para luego añadir:

-No he sido yo...

La señora Cole, enfurecida, le dio un bofetón, no necesitaba escuchar excusas,pues ella se conformaba con su propia visión de los hechos aunque no hubiese estado allí en aquellos momentos.

-No más excusas, Riddle, no llevaré los pantalones a la tintorería, pues cuesta mucho dinero y sinceramente, dado que has ensuciado tu el pantalón a propósito, preferiría no gastarlo contigo, para ti se terminó el desayuno ¡ve directo a tu habitación!

Tom obedeció, se levantó con un sonido sordo y con paso digno se dirigió a su habitación, sabía perfectamente que todo aquello todavía no había terminado, que aquella tarde irían a buscarle, para luego darle una paliza, como muchas otras que habían intentado darle.

No supo con certeza cuanto tiempo transcurrió des de la hora en que lo habían castigado a permanecer en aquella lúgubre habitación, quizás minutos, quizás horas, pero a él le parecieron mas bien segundos, por tanto, a su parecer, no tardó mucho en escuchar como unos estúpidos críos empezaban a golpear la puerta de su habitación con fuerza, intentando derribarla.

Tom se intentó proteger de dicho ataque escondiéndose en un pequeño rincón de su habitación.

Esta vez eran mas que nunca y dudaba salir ileso como tantas muchas otras veces había salido. Antes de que se diera cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a anegar sus ojos, se las limpio con la sucia manga de la camisa, no pensaba llorar, nunca mas, derrochar lágrimas no arreglaba nada, no hacía que se sintiera mejor, al revés, sentía más impotencia al respecto y por ende, su corazón albergaba mayor angustia.

Con el quinto golpe, las bisagras de la puerta cedieron, de manera que pudieron entrar, encontrándose con una habitación oscura, lo suficientemente oscura para tener que forzar la vista para poder vislumbrar algo.

Uno de los mayores, encontró a Tom. Lanzó un chillido de victoria, lo cogió de los cabellos, para luego tirarlos mientras caminaba, haciendo que el enjuto cuerpo del muchacho se arrastrara por el suelo, como el de una serpiente.

No protestó, no lloró, a pesar de que le dolía, tampoco pensaba hacerlo durante aquella horrible tarde, demostraría que era superior a todo aquello, superior al dolor, a la injusticia de recibir todo aquello simplemente por ser diferente a los demás, y por tanto, superior de algún modo a ellos, que necesitaban hacer eso simplemente para sentirse mejor con sus mediocres vidas.

Un golpe en el estomago mas concretamente en el hígado, se repitió varías veces, quizás, tres, cuatro, el pequeño Tom no estaba seguro de ello, pues había perdido la cuenta desde, el primero, que le parecieron más bien siete juntos.

Paul, un gordo muchacho, bastante mayor que los demás, más concretamente, tres años mayor, pero que albergaba la madurez de un niño de cuatro años, edad en que cualquiera es cruel por naturaleza, cogió un pequeño vidrio de los que habían en el suelo a causa del anterior rotura de la ventana y, pidiendo a los demás que inmovilizaran al atacado, empezó a realizarle cortes, de carácter poco artístico, pero profundos, haciendo que el pequeño empezara a temer por su vida, al notar el dolor y la sangre brotar a borbotones.

No quería llorar, ni tan siquiera gritar, ni decir nada, pero su lengua empezó a hablar por el, pidiendo ayuda a algo o alguien.

Los atacantes se encontraron desconcertados, a pesar de que, estaba claro que Tom había hablado, no lo había hecho en inglés, ni tan siquiera en algún otro idioma que les sonara, como por ejemplo, francés o español, sonaba mas bien como siseos.

No dijeron nada, simplemente se rieron, sin notar que una sombra se acercaba detrás de ellos, la sombra de una serpiente de brillantes escamas esmeralda.

El reptil mordió a uno de ellos, haciendo que cayera cuando su organismo notó el veneno, repitió el proceso rápidamente, con otros tres, los sobrantes huyeron despavoridos a avisar a la señora Cole de que había una culebra en el orfanato y que muchos cayeron inconscientes a causa de su veneno.

Tom, se quedó solo en su habitación, a pesar de la perdida de sangre, consiguió ponerse en pie, rasgó la sabana de su compañero de habitación, pues este era rico, simplemente se encontraba en aquel orfanato por que su tío no podía hacerse cargo de él, bueno, más bien no quería, e intentó cubrir los dos cortes, para luego dirigirse hacía la puerta, pues no tenía tiempo que perder, debía ir a la enfermería, antes de que la señora Cole le ordenara a la enfermera que no lo ayudase, pues la última, siempre le había ayudado con sus heridas, excepto cuando Cole le había dicho claramente que no lo hiciese pues el se las merecía, acusación bastante injusta.

Antes de irse, le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a la serpiente.

-Gracias .- dijo el muchacho en aquel extraño idioma.-

La serpiente, movió la lengua, para luego decirle al muchacho.

-De nada, amo, a partir de ahora, llámame siempre que necesites ayuda.

Tom asintió, con una sonrisa algo amarga debido al dolor que sentía.

-Como puedo llamarte?

-Como lo desees.

-Nagini.- dijo el muchacho, mientras salía de aquella habitación.-


End file.
